


[只狼/狼弦]二流之人

by samesame



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: *OOC、OOC、OOC*瞎几把写的现代AU，想到哪写到哪，勉强算是狼弦不过没啥cp感*云玩家出没注意，bug漫山遍野，无剧情无逻辑无文笔慎入





	1. Chapter 1

递了一轮名片，再给工作人员们发了会津老铺的仙贝等礼物，拜托他们照顾九郎，等狼终于来到休息室时，九郎正一个人端坐在椅子上，为了不弄皱身上的衣服而挺直腰背，嘴里还在喃喃念着什么。

他似乎不太习惯新发型，时不时用手摸摸：“我看起来是不是像河童？”

“不，像金太郎。”狼故意一本正经道。九郎噗嗤笑出声来，从椅子上滑下去，揩平裤子上的折痕，走到狼身边，握紧他的手。

“不用紧张，只是碰头会而已。而且站上舞台，不是你一直以来的愿望吗。”狼出言安慰道。并不是什么重要角色，台词和出场都不多，但一心的本意就是让九郎舞台剧出道，除九郎自己的爱好外，如果之后真在艺能圈崭露头角，想对他下手的人也会多一层顾忌罢。

“……嗯。那我去了。”九郎松开手。狼想摸摸对方的脸，怕掌心的汗弄花他的妆，想摸摸他的脑袋又担心弄乱他的发型，最终只好拍了拍他的肩膀，目送他离开休息室。

作为投资方苇名组的代表，弦一郎比他到的还晚，大概是换了好几辆车的缘故。这样的重逢并非意料之外，狼瞟见他眼窝下隐隐发青，也印证了之前的传言——不像他的爷爷，弦一郎酒量并不好，却又急于四处立威，新任若头仪式、交盃结拜、和解仪式，这么几轮连接着喝下来，连脚步都虚浮了。

另一人坐到狼的身边，粗糙的发尖扫过他的肩膀。担任演出的宮崎监督正在台上发言，能将文豪脍炙人口的小说改编为舞台剧真是不胜荣幸之至呀，此次必将奉上波澜壮阔的剧本和舞台表演呀，希望诸位staff和全体观众都能享受这个过程呀，云云。

“不知恩义的杂种小鬼。”

“什么？”

“田村长老的原话。”养父说道，往弦一郎坐的方向努了努嘴。“虽说新官上任三把火，但擅自拉关系可是大忌。欣赏谁的话就不停奉上好意，讨厌谁的话就连一丝笑容都装不出来……做打手还凑合，做苇名组的头头，这种性格可是要吃亏的呀。”

枭体态魁梧，腰背高耸，一条灰白大辫从头顶垂到胸前，仿佛是从黑泽明电影里走出来的人物，半睁的眼一旦张开，目光就像刃锋一样一刀刀割在狼的脸上——大概是因为刀戟片式微，十多年前他从舞台激流勇退，转入幕后经营剧团、戏院和建筑公司，对当地黑道均有援助扶持，虽和一心是旧识，但并未隶属于苇名组，反是道上的人都要卖他三分薄面。

“硬装出来的气派，看在别人在眼里，不过是个恃宠而骄的小卒罢了……”枭桀桀桀笑道，“不说这些了，一心身体究竟如何了？”

“没什么变化。”狼摇摇头。半年前一心突然告病，同时提拔弦一郎为若头，往后似乎全身心投入了隐居老爷爷和为九郎张罗出道的生涯中，成天乐呵呵的，见了谁都叫早上好。说是身体原因，可他这把岁数还能当着永真的面大枡喝浊酒，一口喝不完就硬塞给狼，从喝得通红的胸口往下瞧，还能瞧见没扎好的兜裆布咧！

这两件事，枭都不以为然。对于九郎，他认为一心应该早做决断，尽快为他在仅剩无几的道路中作出选择，而不是浪费力气掘出一条新路。话虽如此，他还是为九郎寻找了东京的剧团，连排练场地都是他联系的。

浊酒的辣意慢慢从舌尖消散，碰头会已经结束，接下来管理是由主演带头，将剧本朗读一遍宣告本次公演的排练正式开始。狼站起身正欲离开，却见到前排那人沿着过道向他走来，四处一望，枭也不见了踪影，只得坐了回去。

苇名弦一郎比狼小四岁，高他一个脑袋，双手过膝，面目如刀刻木镌，眼睛白多黑少，眉毛高扬入鬓仿佛舞台上的曾我五郎，只是他看上去在演戏上实在是没什么天赋。

旁庶所出领苇名苗字已会遭人议论，但弦一郎恐怕连旁庶都算不上——组里不少人都知道，他身上有淤加美族原住民血统，既造就了他奇异的身材与面孔，也给他带来了不少阻碍。自狼有记忆起，从薄井庄脏兮兮的窗户往外望去，偶尔可以在路边看见这个邋遢的小鬼，穿着一件花花绿绿的女式睡衣，拿着不知是谁的存折，去银行取救济金。

那时狼已经给枭收做了弟子，虽然辛苦，起码有了个容身之处。所以他偶尔会带着小弦一郎从便利店顺个饭团、糖果什么的，两个孩子以眨眼为暗号，把东西往长长的睡衣里一塞就跑；再大一点就去柏青哥店撬小钢珠，去蝶那里换一顿饱饭。

那人如乌云笼罩一般的面容压到面前。狼一怔，回忆就此中断。“——我听说你之前在号子里染上了头癣，现在怎么样了？”

就寒暄而言，这可算得上糟糕透顶；他的头癣半年前就蒙永真妙手治愈了。狼动了动嘴唇，“已经好了，谢谢若头关心。”

话刚出口，他自己都被语气里的生硬吓到了。弦一郎眉头立刻拧成了一团，如同养父所说一样，这个人真是完全不会隐藏表情啊，狼暗暗想道。

“……九郎最近如何？”

“一切都好，这也是托了苇名组的福。”狼继续生硬道。

两人之间升起了一小阵沉默。“不要再这样跟我说话了。”过了许久弦一郎叹息道，声音低沉如日暮时天边轰鸣的远雷。“你还是……”

“要不要去抽根烟？”狼突然说。

再大一点，他俩在蝶的酒吧看场子，在后巷交换着抽一根烟，看着人们撞撞跌跌地走出酒吧，扶墙干呕或是烂醉如泥，老鼠从垃圾桶里冒出半个头，骨碌骨碌撞翻好几个酒瓶。彼时人称鬼刑部的鬼庭雅孝迷上了这里的陪酒女，一天三顿饭地来，很快就跟他和弦一郎混得精熟，之后就是野上，苇名的股肱平田，最后便是一心。

无论过了多少年，无论是在牢房还是在小诊所的手术台上，这幅景象常常像午夜的梦一样浮现在狼的眼底。

“……爷爷的身体怕是不太行了……孤影一家几次三番上门砸场闹事，组里的老头们却只会掣肘我……”

零散的声音像是透过朦胧的梦境而来。手指被烫了一下，狼将烟蒂放回烟灰缸，却只见弦一郎正直勾勾盯着他，空气中一股熟悉的烧焦了的过滤嘴味道。

“你是一个人来的？”

“……雅孝病了，我以为你知道。”弦一郎皱皱眉。

说是病了并不准确，鬼刑部在一场酒吧的械斗中，不知被谁一折凳敲开了脑袋，至今仍躺在宫城的老家昏迷不醒。

“我需要得力的部属，你是否能来我麾下效……”

声音戛然而止。狼知道自己露出的表情刺伤了他，所以他稍微收敛了点，并意识到自己这收敛的动作再度刺伤了他。可是没有办法，这三年间他见识过太多要将那幼小身躯褫夺得一干二净、连骨头渣都不剩的恶鬼，再者一心的意思也是不希望他回到组里。

“——看来你是把苇名的恩义忘得干干净净了，狼。”

……这话好像刚才在哪里听过。狼正要张嘴说些什么，只见那人转身拉开门，大步离去，衣袖翻飞之间几乎要拂到自己脸上，关门发出的巨响在后巷回荡。

年少的时候总以为誓言能够维系住什么关系，虽然连这誓言听起来都着实可笑。等到两人自己都不信的时候，两人就重逢了。

不知为何狼心中涌起一阵歉意，只得对着那门喊了一句：“九郎有些缺乏运动，我准备带他——”

一缕青烟飘上头顶那方细细的天空，消失得无影无踪。

狼打开手机，日历提醒他明天该是九郎回学校的日子。九郎喜欢看书，排演途中也舍不得休学，他的闲暇时光几乎都是在一心的书房度过的，那时候狼也跟他在一起，九郎看的表演学书籍、俳句和动植物图鉴他没兴趣，就抽一心留下的老书看，演义、任侠小说、忍法帖，符合黑道的一贯气质，枭见到了不由哂道：有这功夫不如去打打拳补贴家用，哪怕买马票也比这个强啊。

“喝！男人是蝶，女人是花，恋爱即是战争，犹豫就会败北，又兵卫，上啊，上啊！”

耳畔传来一声大喝，狼一惊，差点一头撞到前面的椅背上，条件反射地去摸腰间，才发现声音的来源是舞台中央——有生之年他不禁第一次对波澜壮阔这个词的定义产生了怀疑，原作不是历史小说吗？

在众人的掌声中，今日排练就此结束。手机跳出一封邮件，是永真发来的，提醒他去学校之前要准备哪些东西，开车回公寓时要小心谨慎，并约他第二天晚上见面，记得别带上九郎。

哪怕带着这个语尾，也并非什么桃色气息的邀约。狼合上手机，休息室的门正好打开，孩子出现在门内，脸上的红潮慢慢消退。

“辛苦了。”

“您也是。”

狼尽力弯起嘴唇，向他点点头，感觉眼下的伤疤也跟着一同弯曲了。两人一齐朝着停车场走去，九郎双手背在身后，左顾右盼，等狼第三次回首看他的时候终于鼓起勇气，拿出藏在身后的东西，举到狼面前：“请收下这个，谢谢……谢谢您的照顾。”

首先映入眼帘的是有些过深了、几乎要蹭到大拇指上的明艳黄色，触碰到的是粗糙的卡纸触感。卡纸被巧妙地剪成了花瓣和叶子的形状，上面以水彩的深浅笔触制造出重重叠叠之感——那是一张贺卡，打开后会变成一小束扎着蓝色绶带的黄色玫瑰，留言是看得出尽力模仿艺术字的稚嫩笔触，Happy father’s day.

——满面尘灰的孩子躺在那儿，我不知道他的名字，他却向我伸出手。眼角余光间火焰熊熊，几乎要烧尽整个天空，不认识的孩子躺在地上伸出手，ookami，你在哪里伤成这样，ookami哟，狼。

狼合上贺卡，蹲下身来，觉得自己脸色一定比那日的火光还要红。“是自己做的吗？”

“嗯，我拜托了负责小型道具的小姐，她教得很有耐心，只是我手比较笨，只能做成这样。明年一定……”在一心和枭面前都不曾结巴过的九郎此时甚至有些手足无措，男人正半跪在他身前，他不知怎地，下意识地伸出了手臂，环住了对方的脖颈。

“在这儿感觉如何？”

胡茬的触感让孩子砰砰跳动的心平复了下来。

“很好喔。虽然有点累，但剧团里的大家都对我很好，经常给我买点心，还特意照顾我的口味，不给我吃太甜的……”

“你也学到了很多东西啊。”

“嗯。”

狼重新站起身，打开后车厢门。“明天也要加油。”

“嗯！”

早上将九郎送上半兵卫的车，再一睁眼已经是下午两点，就快到放学的时间了。自己居然睡了那么久，狼叼着牙刷站在镜子前，两手绕到后脑，想将一束头发系上去，是有什么东西让他精神松懈至此，连孩子都不如？

附在右鬓的一片霜色是牢狱生活留给他的纪念，狼移开视线，正要去找剃须刀，手机屏幕亮了起来，上面的名字赫然是九郎，他连忙拿起电话。

“喂？”

“是狼么？”

他心一沉，浑身肌肉都绷紧了。“……怎么回事，弦一郎阁下？”

“还问我怎么回事？你家小鬼被几个小流氓欺负，差点受伤，你这个保镖是怎么当的？要不是我今天正好在……”

电话里的声音中断，然后换为了九郎清晰却带着些许低落的嗓音。“对不起，狼先生。我玩pmgo玩得太入神了，走着走着就走进了小巷，结果撞上了人……”

“不用道歉。”狼简短道，抓起手机飞奔出了浴室。

推开车门，远远就能望见庭院里修剪得当的松枝，探出墙外变为一片暗绿色的云。一心心血来潮的时候喜欢照顾庭院，这松树大抵也是他的杰作，从前狼过来的时候他还会挥舞硕大的园艺剪刀向他打招呼，把永真吓得够呛。

九郎正站在松树边，背上的书包脏兮兮的。他身后是弦一郎，男人披着西服倚在门边，在孩子的衬托下几乎是个巨人了，双手着抱胸，瞪视狼的眼神仿佛家访老师在谴责不负责任的父母。狼毫无惧色地瞪了回去，九郎一生坎坷，活得谨慎稳重如履薄冰，别说pmgo了，他连珍珠奶茶都不喝。

更重要的是，他既然说过会加油，就不是那种随随便便就会被流氓欺凌还要咬牙忍耐的孩子，撒这样的谎怕是有什么难言之隐。

两人就这么僵持了一会儿，直到有人送来了茶。九郎被组里相熟的小弟带去前厅了，狼料想堂堂苇名组的若头还不至于当着这么多人的面对一个孩子发难，只好跟着他走进了内室，在蒲团上盘腿坐下。

弦一郎背对着他，看向窗外。“形势有变，冈田大老爹已经第三次进了ICU。”

狼抬起头来。

“之前动乱中被打压的那派重新聚集，想推举他女儿上位。但你也知道，关西的规矩是女人不能当头目，恐怕要把九郎弄回去当幌子。”

“葵组可不会放过这个机会。孤影一家越来越猖獗，连事务所附近都能看到紫西装的影子。要是你保护不了他，就由苇名组接手，总比你一个人的力量要大——”

“你办不到的。”狼简短地说。

谁都知道让人头疼的不是孤影一家，而是身后东京的大人物。就算你能说服我，说服一心，在组内尚不能服众的你，又能许下什么承诺？

今时不比往日，这一行的生存空间从未被压迫得如此狭窄。东边也好，西边也罢，都像是山雨欲来之下聒噪的群鸦，为争夺最后一点尸体而大打出手，撕扯得鲜血淋漓。

弦一郎扬起眉毛。“你是担心我把他卖个好价钱？我苇名弦一郎不是那种人。不，干脆就由我认九郎为义子，堵了那些老家伙的碎嘴。我若是无后，便由他继承苇名组行迹……”

“不行。”狼拒绝得更加干脆。若你有后了又将如何？让九郎离你和苇名组远远的才是正理。

当然，离我也远远的。

空气凝结成一块铅锭，口中茶味苦涩，带着莲叶的味道。弦一郎眉头又拧成了一丛乱麻，嘴唇蠕动着，仿佛正一个字一个字咀嚼口中话语。再不走就有什么东西要无声地碎裂了，狼正打算开口告别，门外传来哐当一声巨响，两人面色一变，同时伸手拉门——结果拉开隔壁间的门才发现，原来是刚才的那个小弟，不知在电视前玩什么游戏，突然将手柄连同主机一起举起来狠狠往地上砸去，撞到茶几上弹飞了老远。九郎低着头乖巧地坐在房间角落，弦一郎额前青筋暴起，狼的鼻腔一阵发痒，只得撇过头去，不得不承认自己确实继承了养父的一部分坏心肠。

狼系上安全带，后视镜里的孩子正用手帕仔细擦着自己的书包。

“刚才没事吗？”

“没事，他们没把我怎么样，只是推推搡搡的，把我带到这边来，还说我是河童、金太郎……”

……不知该感叹自己还是弦一郎想象力匮乏，狼揉了揉眼角的伤疤，把手放在方向盘上。

“那么为何要撒谎呢。”

“我不想让弦一郎阁下和您因为我起争执。”九郎轻声说。

“我了解他，不会有什么事的。”狼想了想，还是把“弦一郎阁下是苇名之主，我岂敢冒犯”这样的屁话吞回肚子里。

眼前的风景从两侧飞速向后掠去。弦一郎视九郎为孜孜追求的黎明，但他错了，狼想道，根本不存在什么黎明，他们身上都背负了沉重的锚，无法驶离极夜的航道。九郎是珍宝，是高贵之人，是他最为重视的对象，也是这暗沉街道上的一缕慰藉，但平田九郎和所有的普通人一样脆弱，他不是能够照拂世间的太阳，他不是光源。

同样，苇名一心也不是。

“总而言之，以后还是离苇名组远一点。”

“是。”孩子的语气里带着点罕有的遗憾，朝他举起手机：“不过刚才那位小哥，教我下载了pmgo啊，还说以后一起玩。”

后视镜里手机的屏幕中央，那个红白相间的APP正在闪闪发亮。狼没有再说什么，将视线转回正前方，心想九郎的运动计划应该马上要提到日程上来了；日本男儿的运动从和父亲玩扔球和挥棒开始，三年前他就应该这么做了。

“给，你要的东西。”

永真将文件袋从桌面上推过来。狼接过，低头郑重道：“谢了。”

“这话你去跟藤冈说吧。地震之后当地警署也散佚了不少资料，他可是费了老大的劲儿，才找到了已经退休好几年的熟人，弄到这些东西。”

“多谢了。”狼再度低头致谢。永真用餐巾揩着嘴角，红唇弯曲的角度让他想起当年第一次见到她的样子，“九郎没事吧？”

“已经送到半兵卫家里了，也跟他说了今天的事。待会我开车去接他。”

“那就早些回去吧。那孩子过得太过辛苦，然而现在哪儿都不太平，只能让他尽量多休息一会。”永真说，“对了，说到今天的事，欺负御子的那几个年轻人，其实也都是组里的人。是弦一郎教他们这么做的，他再去向九郎卖好。”

“我知道。”

“你怎么什么都知道。”永真终于笑出声来。狼用叉子将最后一点意面卷起来送进嘴中，如果那人能够稍微聪明一点，也不至于走到今日这步步难行的局面。

薄井庄的三人，枭教他在黑道安身立命的本事，蝶教他接人待物之术，猿教他凡事以自己为先，不然在这世间难以存活。

然而另有人告诉他，对这样不讲理的世间，要一直抱持抗拒之心。

这个人，究竟是谁呢？

离首场公演还有一周时间。这天下午是最后一次动员会，之后不会再有什么高强度的集中排练，大家便可回家休息两日，在稍微轻松的氛围下静待公演开始。当地报纸也派人来采访，宫崎监督神采奕奕，特地修了胡子，换上另一副眼镜，让化妆师遮掉他的黑眼圈。

人多眼杂，狼自然跟从看护。动员会的尾声，记者们张罗着给主要角色们拍一张合影，料想九郎就快回来了，狼推开休息室的门，却在九郎的座位上见到了意想不到的人。

他怎么比我来得还勤？狼一边腹诽，弯下腰去，为孩子收拾着这几日的行李。对面见他不理人，只好背着手在休息室里来回踱步，似乎想在狼面前摆出点上位者的架子来：“没想到苇名养了一条会咬人的狗。”

随即弦一郎便有点绝望地意识到：狼这种生物，本来就是会咬人的狗。

若说上一回是气氛沉重，这回便在苇名组若头笨拙的演技之下搞得无比尴尬。自上次重逢以来，两人之间的对话似乎总是这样，如夜风摇动松枝，海潮徒劳无功地拍打着礁石。

幼时的弦一郎可不是这么踌躇不定的人。只要自己给一个眼神，小他四岁的孩子就会赤着脚狂奔出便利店，哪怕店员在后面追赶叱骂，哪怕前面是天桥的末端，他也会毫不犹豫一跃而下，在地上翻几个滚，将膝盖摔得鲜血淋漓，有次还差点被路过的卡车撞飞。在那之后就没有人敢再追逐他了。

想到此处，他便直起身来，朝那边诚恳道：“若头，不要把心思花在九郎身上了。一心大人年轻时再怎么武勇，到了这个年纪，总需要孙儿的照顾。”

“你是苇名组的继承人，请做自己应该做的事情。”

依靠利益，依靠枪，哪怕依靠虚伪的盟约和表面的婚姻，一定要在组内聚集起自己的势力，不要光凭自身好恶冲动行事。不稳的漩涡近在咫尺，在东西两大社团即将到来的拼杀之前苇名组不过是一叶孤零零的小舟，你身负一心大人的寄托，即便不能带领社团全身而退，至少不要落到身陨的结局。

这样的话本不应该由我来说，可是——

“你以为我无后是谁的错？”少顷，弦一郎恶狠狠道。

世界空白了两秒钟。狼寒毛直竖，使劲压下咂舌的冲动，有什么东西一下从脊椎尾部窜到头皮。在确认过自己没有联合永真对弦一郎的生理功能做过什么之后，狼忽然明白了这句话是什么意思，于是在世界空白的第三秒，他决定继续假装不明白。

弦一郎远离女人在组里是出了名的，自然也变成了反对他的人口中的谈资，继而演变成了许多不堪的想象。然而这么多年过去，你已经和孑然一身的我不一样，狼想道，一切都不一样了。

想说的话到了嘴边，拐了个弯，变成了毫不相干的语句。

“……要不要喝点水？我去倒点来。”

“不用了。”眼里的血丝慢慢消散，弦一郎抓起九郎桌上的饮料杯喝了一口。狼默默思索着如何将话题继续下去，却见对方一口水全喷在了桌面上：“这是什么东西，泥巴水吗？？怎么这么甜？？？”

“staff送来的吧。”狼随口道。被称为泥水的饮料确实呈现着可疑的泥水色，透过光滑的杯壁，能看到木薯粉做成的圆珠在热汽里载沉载浮——那是东京新近流行的饮料，短短一月内就席卷了整个首都圈，剧团里几位女性更是爱到了离不开的地步，每天不喝上一杯整个人都无精打采——

不对。

太阳穴附近的血管一跳，狼突然意识到哪里不对劲。这天气谁会送热饮过来？

门外传来脚步声，伴随着轻快的欢声笑语。在脑袋进一步作出反应之前，狼猛地起身，夺过那杯奶茶摔到地上，淡棕色的液体飞溅出来，泼得弦一郎满身都是——新西装被糟蹋了，苇名组的若头眉毛一扬，正要发怒，却发现自己的舌头和口腔一阵发麻，接着便是呼吸急促得上气喘不上下气——他不知道他的脸看起来已经和涂抹鲜红的歌舞伎妆容没什么区别，越来越多的白雾模糊了他的视线，最后出现在视野中的是那个人动摇的脸，最后听到的是某个陌生声音发出的尖叫，弦一郎喉头动了几下，终于摔倒在休息室的地板上。

天空被电线分割成数块刺眼的亮白色，耳边有个兴奋的声音在滔滔不绝：等我有钱了，绝不会跟那些白痴大人一样天天泡在酒吧里，而是要去街角那家定食店把所有的套餐都点一遍，炸猪排、牛丼，滋味绝妙的青花鱼咖喱，还有味噌汤，它家味噌汤里放满了大半碗鲑鱼边角料，厚厚一层鱼皮脂肪浮在汤上，香气能从街口直传到我这儿来——说好了，要是你出人头地了，也要请我吃一轮啊！

……猪排的香气消散，变成了缭绕不去的消毒水味。狼睁开眼，只感觉腰背一阵酸痛，只好站起来舒展四肢。九郎裹着毛毯，蜷缩在对面的椅子上，让他想起上次在医院过夜还是那一天，野上全身烧伤面积达70%，最后在病床上哀嚎着死去，是大火的受害者中最为凄惨的一个。

老去的表象之一，便是一直梦见过去的事情。他伸了个长长的懒腰，背后的病房里有什么声音越来越响，似乎有人在争执。对面另一扇门打开，永真从里面走了出来，手里端着两杯咖啡：“我看过了化验单，幸好及时送医，又注射了亚硝酸盐，没什么大碍。”

狼接过咖啡，道了声谢，拍拍自己僵硬的脸颊。毒物附在珍珠里，好在那杯奶茶大概是刚送进房间，毒物未能溶解多少，又被弦一郎吐了大半，若换成后来的九郎喝下，恐怕凶多吉少——事发后自己当机立断，用外套裹住弦一郎的头脸，扛起他一路小跑到自己车上，直接开来医院，这大概也是现在腰酸背痛的原因之一。

“苇名组的人呢？”

他环视一周，走廊上空荡荡的。难道弦一郎已经不得人心到了这个地步，连中毒送医了都没人来看顾一眼？

“是弦一郎自己的意思。”永真低声说，“他不想让事情闹大。”

“……”

若是让长老们知道了，不过是自曝其短。只要未闹出人命，警方不大理会黑道间的暗杀报复，但如果牵扯到未成年人，则极有可能会出面干涉，弦一郎一切的谋划都会化为乌有，对他而言确实没有半分好处——

狼的眼睛亮了起来，仿佛在黑暗的罅隙中发现了一缕光。难以寻觅的良机就摆在眼前，若能让九郎借此机会卸下本将背负一生的重担……他连忙转向永真，急切道：“如果现在向警方和盘托出，之前我们商量过的那件事，是否就能够顺利进行下去？”

永真食指抵在下巴上，也在思索着。“但现在苇名组的组长仍是一心大人，这件事必须要他出面。一心大人会答应么？”

狼还来不及回答，背后病房门猛地打开，发出吱呀一声巨响，在寂静的走廊中显得尤为刺耳。首先走出来的是宫崎监督，他的黑眼圈又大了一圈，嘴里喃喃念着“这戏没法演了大家不要自己骗自己”之类的话，步履匆匆地消失在了走廊尽头；再后面是他的养父，事情发生半小时后枭就得到了消息，急忙赶来医院。

“带九郎回去吧，明天还要去剧场呢。”

“什么？”狼简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，有人投毒暗害演员，为何还不停止公演？九郎的安全谁来保证？

枭毛发蓬乱的脑袋向病房那边偏了偏。狼咬紧牙关正欲说话，一双硕大的手掌按住了他的右肩，一点点向下压去。

九郎醒了过来，揉着眼睛坐起身，疑惑地向这边看来。话语在嘴边消散于无形，狼眯起眼，左脸上的伤痕如同被刀割过一样疼痛。

如弦一郎所愿，事情勉强揭了过去。对长老们的说法是若头因为连日劳累而晕倒，调来了苇名组的人加入到剧团的安保中，人员进出都由其盘问。问题是那位在休息室目睹弦一郎倒下的演员，好说歹说也不愿意继续呆在剧团，最终以绝不向外界透露此事为条件辞演，而能够替代他的演员正在另一个城市演出，最快也得三天以后才有空闲，还不算上排练磨合的时间。宫崎监督满面愁容，感觉马上要被发生的一连串事情压垮了，直至有个意想不到的人提出了意想不到的解决办法。

由于临时更换演员，公演前的休息时间自然化为泡影，全剧组都顶着紧张的氛围继续排练，力图消除负面影响做到最好。狼坐在导播室里，凝视着屏幕，替代的演员身披锃亮的南蛮胴，金光头盔前立闪闪，赫然是织田家名震天下的五木瓜——他扮演的角色名为织田中纳言秀信，其城池乃祖父织田信长苦心造诣修筑而成的名城岐阜，信长天下布武之道便自此城始。

“死守城池是行将就木的老人们的战术，冲出领地作战才是织田家的家法！”

可传到他这一代时天下已不再属于织田家，孤零零的岐阜城又如同被命运捉弄一般，沦为了东西军决战的最前线，不得不面对数倍于己的德川大军——他们就在河对岸安营扎寨，呼喝之声日夜不停，连绵不绝的旗帜在夜风中抖动，甚至遮住了天上的月亮。

“我祖父织田右府，每一战必策马伫立于阵地最前方，我也必当如此！”

寡不敌众，老臣们苦劝年轻的主公背靠坚实的城墙死守防御，静待西军的增援，却被秀信以织田家传统的名义统统拒绝。是憧憬祖父当年如疾风般奔驰于东海道连克连捷的气概，还是单纯像所有武士一样死脑筋，视散华于战场为一生最大的荣耀？

“这位小少爷的心思，还真是好猜啊。”枭坐在他的左首，漫不经心地吐出一口烟。“徒具其爷之骨，却无其爷之魂，将一腔意愿寄托在虚幻之中，又有什么用？”

“还有葵组……居然直接给孩童下毒，‘大御所’是这几年过得太顺，脑子痴呆了吗？”

“你也觉得是孤影一家干的？”狼轻声道。

枭的鼻腔里发出嘲讽的一声嗤，不置可否。事发之后他们调出了所有的监控录像查看是否有可疑之人，却因为休息室的后门正巧是监控死角，没能查到什么线索；犯人投毒的时机拿捏十分准确，若非十分熟悉剧团工作安排的人不可能办到。

“跟我上！！让他们见识一下织田家武道之高！”

饰演自己的话，确实不用考虑演技问题。哪怕头盔的阴影遮住了半张脸，他也能窥见那人如刀削一般的下颌线条，猩红色的十面旗帜立起来了，金色的永乐通宝旗印绚烂夺目，他怒吼着拔出佩刀，疾步前行，在场的武士们连忙跟随他一同奔出本丸——哀壮的音乐骤起，夹杂着开战时的法螺呜呜，岐阜中纳言的戏份便到此为止。

原来如此，狼长长地呼出一口气。这也是不愿中断演出的理由之一吗？

一心的书斋里有这本书。原作中的织田秀信身为信长嫡孙，是个无忧无虑、一出生就领受十二万石俸禄的贵公子，比起征战来更喜爱茶道与能乐，面对大军压境与家臣们运用劣势兵力巧妙组织了最后的抵抗，落城之时身边仅余士卒三十八人，却还扎起袖子为部下撰写战功状，从无悔恨，亦无挣扎，坦然地接受了失败的结局，像是在人生最后的舞台上跳了一支幸若舞——而现在这般完全偏离了人物塑造和原有情节的演出，想必是出于某个人的强烈愿望吧。*

弦一郎的落幕不会像幸若舞那般潇洒轻快，他的步履定会像沾满血迹的刀刃一样沉重。无法判断哪个更好，因为无论哪个都是带着毁灭的足音，步向无可挽回的结局。

为血所锈蚀的刀，又能砍断什么呢？

“竖子难成大事。”他的养父摇摇头，离开了导播室。狼长呼出一口气，重新将目光转回舞台，他所不知道的是，那个金红旗帜下的身影，已经深深地烙在了他的视网膜上，许久也未曾消失。

公演开始数日后，原本的替代役终于赶到。在有两名非专业演员参与的情况下，公演过程本身还算得上顺利，也没人追究一个戏份不多的小角色为何会换了三次演员，总而言之，苇名组若头短暂的票友生涯正式宣告结束，接着便焦头烂额地面对长老们如连珠炮般“不务正业、玩物丧志”的责问。可人算不如天算，气象厅发布7号超强台风即将登陆的消息，连遭遇下毒事件也没能中断的演出不得不宣告暂停。

台风来袭的当日，狼做好公寓门窗的防护措施，转回到冰箱前，考虑晚餐能做些什么。天色昏暗，家中电器关了大半，房间里只剩下浴室还亮着灯，九郎正在里面洗澡，哗啦啦的水声中夹杂着急风骤雨敲打屋檐之声，不知何时才能止息。

长长的防波堤延伸至海中，被海浪拍打着，激起一人高的浪花。狼正想象着这幅场面，门外敲打的声音却越来越急，他凑近窗前一看，不由张大了口，连忙几步并作一步跑到玄关。

“你干什么去了，怎么才现在开门？！”被风卷到脸上除了的细密的雨帘，还有怒火中烧的质问。浑身西装打得透湿，水顺着头发尖直淌到肩膀上，弦一郎的脸色比天色还要难看，冲着他大吼道。

“我没有听到敲门声。”狼无奈道。“来之前好歹也打个电话，如果我们不在家，你岂不是……”

“说什么傻话，这天气怎么会有傻瓜在外面乱晃？”

我面前就有一个。狼哑口无言，侧身让出通道，让高大的男人进来。九郎正好洗完澡，一出浴室门就撞见这么个湿淋淋往下淌水的男人，吃惊地睁大了眼，连揉头发的动作都停在半空。过了几秒钟他反应过来，连忙去找干的毛巾。

“你——”

“你快去洗澡。”狼不由分说，将苇名组若头推进了还在蒸腾着热气的浴室。玄关墙上靠着几个塑料袋，是弦一郎带来的，他提起来走到客厅，才发现上面带着大大的美津浓logo。

塑料袋封的很好，倒是没沾什么水。狼一个个打开，拿出里面的东西，棒球服、棒球帽、两双打击手套、投球手套，训练用的硬式球，连保革油都有，球服和帽子正好是九郎的尺寸，最后是一根ZETT的儿童用球棒——狼有点不自在，默默将球棒放回桌上，大概是因为比起击球，自己用这玩意敲开别人的脑壳更多。

弦一郎刚洗完澡出来，看到摊了满地的棒球用品，面上也是一阵不自在，低声嘟哝着移开视线。狼的哪一件衣服他都穿不下，身上裹着的是一件不知道什么时候压在箱底的睡袍，看颜色估计是一心年轻时的品味，下摆堪堪盖过膝盖——结果发现左膝上也带着一道伤，据弦一郎所说是来时脚滑摔了一跤，九郎忙着去找医药箱，剪开纱布，娴熟地为大人上起了药——并不是因为九郎体弱多病，而是不知为何，靠近他的人总是容易受伤。

外面狂风骤雨仍在持续。刚才发生的一切简直像是做梦，狼按了按太阳穴，“你怎么没开车？”

“车半路抛锚了。”那边回答得理直气壮。

……不知更想掐对方还是自己的人中，狼沉重地叹了口气。“你就为了送这个过来？”

“是啊，你们二期公演不还要去大阪么？谁知道什么时候能回来。”

“……现在这天气，交通都中断了，宮崎监督还没决定到底哪天出发。”他没有告诉弦一郎的是，实际上公演是否能继续都是未知数。

弦一郎不再说话了，用毛巾遮住自己的脸，像是想要盖住面颊上泛起的血色。狼的鼻腔又发起痒来，连忙转过身去，再次打开冰箱，准备给晚饭加一道鸡蛋杂炊粥。

结果饭菜端上桌的时候，只剩下九郎规规矩矩地坐在餐桌前。“弦一郎阁下说有点难受，去卧室休息了，让我们不用等他。”

这间公寓没有客室，九郎的床更加不可能。狼只觉太阳穴一跳一跳疼得厉害，整顿晚饭他都沐浴在九郎饱含笑意的温暖目光下如坐针毡，于是三下两下将饭扒进肚子，端起餐盘躲到水龙头前装作洗碗。

这碗一洗就是半个小时。九郎道了晚安，回自己房间去了，狼如释重负，端着刚热过的杂炊粥走进自己的卧室。原本整洁的床铺乱成一团，被子边缘露出一丛乱糟糟的黑发，弦一郎像一只想把自己裹得严严实实的鼯鼠，可惜床铺尺寸不合，两只脚还悬在半空中，显得有点滑稽。

“起来吃点东西吧。”

狼将餐盘放在床头。那头乱发滑开，露出一张半是迷惘半是凶恶的脸。

“不用了，我没胃口。”

一看这脸色狼就知道是怎么一回事，在对面抗议之前将手覆上了他的额头，感受到了意料之中的热度。说是那么说，等狼拿了退热贴回来的时候，那个人已经坐起身来，一口一口往嘴里送着粥——再怎么也说不出“喂我”这种话，弦一郎这个人就是如此，如果真能不管不顾地抛开一切不要脸下去，他的人生大概会好过很多。

“这是什么味道？”

“我放了点蟹肉棒。”

“不是，”弦一郎鼻子抽了抽，“房间里是什么味道？”

”哦，那是樱花味道的香氛。”蝶认识的一个男公关送的，狼随手打开了放在了窗台上。

“真难闻。”

“我也觉得。”狼诚恳道。

天又这么第一万零一次被聊死了，苇名组的若头放下碗，再次缩回了鼯鼠状态，不过露出了半边额头，好让人把退热贴贴上去。额前沾着几缕发丝，从小到大弦一郎的头发从来没能梳顺过，发尾一直像是被火燎得焦枯，这也是淤加美血统所致么？

无论如何，这样高大的身形蜷缩在被子里的样子已算是难得一见了。

“薄井右近是怎么说我的？”良久，空调被里冒出一个沉闷的声音。

“……芋茎做的木刀。”狼权衡了一会，选了一个不那么直接的说辞。

“什么？？”

“外表看着结实，实际上内芯中空，打人都不疼。不过饿了的时候，跟味噌一起煮了能做汤喝。”狼老老实实照本宣科道。

“你才是味噌汤！”弦一郎大怒。

在突如其来的寂静之中，窗外的雨声显得无比清晰。狼动了动快要坐麻了的腿，想去把餐盘端出去，毫不意外地发现自己的衣角被那个人压住了，只好又坐了回去。

……那你觉得我怎么样？

重得很。狼不假思索。

他以为弦一郎又会生气，可那边终于像是厌烦与他斗嘴了，过了很久也未发一语。衣角被压住了动弹不得，狼无法可想，别扭地侧着身抽开床头柜，给自己找点事情做。Kindle是九郎预支了薪酬给他买的，坂口安吾所著《二流の人》，黑田官兵卫地方小豪族出身，为天下人秀吉四处征战立下赫赫战功，满身才干却为主君所忌，不得不选择出家一途；秀吉死后关原之战爆发，他散尽家财招募浪人，以迅雷不及掩耳之势征服整个九州，意图与关原的胜者争夺天下，却不想这场天下二分之战仅持续了一天便落下帷幕，他赌上一生的豪赌瞬间化为泡影，最终只能绝望地叱骂嫡子，为何不在与家康握手时以短刀暗杀之——已经不是那个盗国和下克上的时代，一人一国之力在天下大势之前如泡沫般飞速消散无形，空有一身的谋略和才识，最终也不过区区一介二流之人。

“……街角那家定食店，不知道还开着吗。……”

这个人可真够离谱的，狼漫无目的地想，简直是这个不讲道理的世间的凝缩体。事已至此，还提起那样可笑的约定又是为了什么？

床头灯照在男人紧闭的睫毛上。九郎的诗集中，诗人们将这种颜色比喻为月光照在森林上投下来的灰色阴影。虽然方向不同，但狼可以肯定弦一郎往这边看来的时候，也会看到同样的景色。从很久以前起他们俩就是这样，互相向对方汲取着名为“活着”的碎片。

恐怕到死，他们也会一直用这种目光注视彼此吧。

一夜过去。

“你穿这个真的没问题？我给永真打个电话，让她来接你吧。”两人的脚步踩在满地落叶和积水中啪嗒作响。

“不用了，她有更要紧的事情要忙。”弦一郎面上表情不变，又将睡袍的腰带扎紧了点。考虑到永真投来的目光可能会比九郎还要炽热十倍，狼背后一阵发寒，不由第一次赞同了弦一郎的观点，乖乖交出钥匙。

“你的车停在哪？”

“那边，后车窗贴着水生神社的护符。”狼伸手一指。他住的公寓在市郊偏僻处，停车位置倒是很多。

你的西服我会熨好了送回苇名组，他刚想这么说，又觉得这个行动似乎会引人误解，半尴不尬地住了嘴。只是你真的要穿着睡袍踩着皮鞋开车回组里吗？！别说膝盖上的伤了，腿上的腿毛也能看得一清二楚，隐约还能看到内裤咧！

“怎么回事？钥匙没电了？”

弦一郎没空理会对方的无声呐喊，按了按车钥匙，发现车没有反应，便快步走了过去。由于昨夜的狂风骤雨，车旁边的树刮折了几根枝条，树枝半断不断地垂在车顶，叶子盖住了大半个车窗，也不知砸出痕迹没有。狼心内一阵叫苦，弦一郎倒是神色自若，抽出机械钥匙，就要去开车门。

“车记得早点还来，下午我还要送九郎。”

“知道了，我之后叫人开回这边。”

“别忘了你自个的车。”

“知道了，知道了，你真是——”

钥匙就要接触到锁孔的一瞬间，他的眼角余光中似乎有什么东西一闪。

连“小心！”都忘了说出口，狼穷尽浑身力气，用肩膀将弦一郎撞倒在地——可是已经晚了，鼻腔里窜进什么东西烧焦的味道，男人抱着手臂蜷缩成一团，浑身上下不住抽搐，车钥匙脱手飞了老远，打着旋儿飞进了路边的水沟中。


	2. Chapter 2

出了这么大的事，再想瞒也瞒不过去了。警方在垂下的树枝上发现一根电线，一端挂在了10千伏的高压桩头*上，另一端插入了车门转轴处的缝隙之中，转轴都被熔得发黑了，巧妙地被车窗上的树叶覆盖着，若不是留下了胶带缠裹的痕迹，几乎看不出是人为——前一日台风过境，全城出现了十多处线路接地故障，电力公司也未能及时察觉；停车场没有监控摄像，大雨的夜晚更难以找到目击者，调查一时陷入僵局。抓不到凶手，长老们只得把一半的气都撒在了狼身上，当晚来了四个彪形大汉，将狼带到苇名组里审问了一天一夜，缴走了他的枪，最后以让若头涉险的罪过勒令他闭门自肃，唯一的好消息大概是九郎已经送到了半兵卫处。  
公寓空空荡荡，那一夜的台风好像把每个人的生活都掀了个底朝天。手机无声地震动起来，狼摸了摸空荡荡的腰间，擦掉鼻子下干涸的血痕，决定去见见这两起悬案的受害者。苇名组的若头在不长的时间内两次入院，还都与自己有关，奇妙的是，他觉得这都是既定的安排，冥冥之中有股未知的力量，让这些事不可避免地发生在他和弦一郎之间。  
推开单人病房的门，正遇上有人退出来，摸着鼻头嘟囔着什么，像是碰了什么钉子，仔细一瞧还是个熟面孔，是那个怒砸游戏手柄的小哥，他看到狼的脸先是一惊，匆匆打了个招呼，急急忙忙走了。  
病房里面也是一样空空荡荡的，但这次狼明白原因何在，也明白为何他一路走进弦一郎的病房却没遇到什么阻碍——一心突然病倒，苇名组人心惶惶，干部们像没头苍蝇一样乱撞，那棵松树下面现今想必已是人满为患拥挤不堪，听说连仙峰寺念枕经的和尚都上门了。可这个时候最应该出现在他病榻前的孙子苇名弦一郎，现在却只能坐在另一张床上，怔怔注视着窗外。  
听到开门声，他猛地转过头来，怒喝道：“我都说过多少次了，不卖珍珠奶茶！再赚也不卖！！你是把我的话当做——”半秒之后怒喝声断在半路，两人在病房里面面相觑，弦一郎的脸红了又青，青了又白，嘴巴一张一张的说不出话。  
“您……”  
“不用想了，我没有被电坏脑子。”弦一郎颓然道。他颊边浮着一片青色，头发倒是没有像狼想象的变成爱因斯坦那样，左手手掌到小臂缠着厚厚一圈绷带，就算这样也遮掩不住其下焦黑和粉红色交织在一起、血肉绽开的鲜艳伤痕。  
“刚才那位是？”  
“来向我报告组里情况的。”  
“那怎么？”  
“他不知道在哪儿受了蛊惑，非得游说我加盟珍珠奶茶专卖店。”弦一郎抱怨道，这些天他原本就尖的面颊又消瘦了一圈，显得更加凶狠了，投过来的目光差不多有了枭的七成水平，“我现在听到这几个字就胃痛……”  
“也不是什么坏主意。”狼字斟句酌地回答。  
病房里的空气似乎轻松了些，狼将带来的探病礼物放到桌上，他想问问弦一郎伤势如何，但最终也没能将这句话说出口。哪怕隔着厚厚的纱布，谁都能看出这只手臂再也不能握枪了。不，别说握枪了，恐怕——  
“我明天出院。”最后还是对方打破了这沉默。  
“什么？您不多休养两天吗？”狼下意识接口。  
“爷爷命在旦夕，葵组突然带话过来要求谈判，连见证人都找好了，谁知道他们打什么主意。”弦一郎发出一声惨笑，难听至极。事已至此，不如直接带伤上谈判桌，还能增加些气势。  
即使眼神这么凶，天天瞪着这个瞪着那个，他的眼睫毛怎么还是这么长，也没给瞪秃了啊。  
“你看着我干什么？”弦一郎古怪道。  
狼一怔，突如其来的愚蠢念头烟消云散。取而代之的是一丝异样的感觉，从胸前袅袅浮上，停在距离喉管一厘米之下如缭绕在房间里棕褐色的烟。  
他明白同样的东西也在弦一郎身体里发酵了——没能得手的悔恨，必须做到的确信，这两种情绪如玻璃碎片一样扎在心上，让他胸口激烈地起伏着，仿佛下一秒就要吼出声来。  
可是他最终还是未发一语，重新将目光转向了窗外。窗外阳光很好，台风过后连接几日的晴天，然而在这病房中投下的仍是没有温度的影子。  
这样的不清不楚的面见算是什么，告解，告白，还是告别？手机在口袋中持续震动着，甜味让狼的感官重新敏锐起来，脑海里的拼图凑齐了最后一块，变成一副清晰的图景。  
倘若人活着就是在不断地后悔，那还有什么可惧怕的呢？  
牡丹饼是会津老铺出品的限量高级品，比这边卖的味道更淡一些，也更柔软，适合九郎的口味。狼拍掉手上的碎屑，走到房门之前，拧开门把手，转身朝着病床鞠了一躬：“我先走了，祝您早日康复。”  
“……你能不能不要再边吃東西边跟我说话了？”  
“…………”

动身之前他回了一趟公寓。永真的邮件言简意赅，像是匆忙写就，让他来一心的宅邸一趟，老人想要见他。那几袋棒球用品没来得及收起来，仍堆在桌子上，旁边却又放了一个盒子，里面孤零零地躺着一只牡丹饼。  
潮湿的雨水和泥土的味道仿佛还停留在鼻腔之中。那一夜的狂风骤雨明明过去不久，对他而言却好像有十几年那么长。  
还是我在那一夜，短暂地回到了过去？  
除他和九郎外，只有一个人有公寓的钥匙。狼没有再多想什么，找了双手套戴上，掀开盒子的夹层。

耳朵里久违地嗡嗡作响，他不禁咽了一口唾沫。技艺终归生疏了，这几年过得过于太平，上一次听到枪声是监狱里那次半路夭折的暴动，狱警鸣枪示警，对面房间暴力犯的勺子差点插进他的眼眶。  
他不喜欢在和室里杀人，不仅要光脚踩在血泊里，血液会渗入叠板的缝隙，渗入下面的隔层，渗入木头的纹理之中，百年也不会消散。一心的卧室里已经空无一人，纸门撕裂，被褥里汪着一滩慢慢氧化的红色。门廊上好几条歪歪扭扭的血脚印，其中之一是永真留下的，那么，接下来……  
“你…………！！！”  
纸门发出哐的一声巨响，被直接撞飞了半扇。来人高大的身形此时发挥了极大的作用，狼甚至没来得及回头，就被一冲之力撞了个满怀，背狠狠地砸在地板上，手里的枪也没能握住，弹飞到房间角落。  
真重啊，简直像是被头上绑着火的牛撞个正着，在那令人眼前一片空白的疼痛中狼甚至有闲这么想。  
“你到底干了什么！！！！”  
脸上挨了重重一击，太阳穴火辣辣地烧起来，嗡嗡声瞬间放大了数倍。好在这一拳让他清醒了几分，下一秒狼勉强闪过左颊的那下，抬起膝盖撞向弦一郎的小腹，动作却停在半空——仅靠一只手弦一郎就卡住了狼的脖颈，虎口比铁钳还要坚硬，他面目狰狞，高大的身躯紧紧压在狼的身上，如同黑沉的昙云将天际层层封锁，不留一丝缝隙。  
“你的枪是谁给你的？？？回答我！！！”  
残留在指间的火药味是无可辩驳的证据。男人的眼瞳看起来简直是红色了，那是愤怒至极的火焰烧灼的颜色，还是别的什么东西？  
“爷爷他对你……他对你一直……”  
“为什么？？为什么要这么做？？？……狼！！！”  
“巴……”  
狼嘴唇蠕动，挤出一个音节。红瞳猛地睁大了，“住嘴！！！你还敢提她！！你这个杀人凶——”  
仅仅由于这瞬间的分神，手上力道松了半分。狼毫不迟疑，用尽剩余的一点力气举起手臂，狠狠掐在了弦一郎绷带上。  
“！！”  
随着一声闷哼，弦一郎上半身失去重心向下倒去、狼闪电般摸向他的腰间，这个动作他已经在脑中演练了无数次，绝不可能失败。于是等弦一郎再次撑起身体的时候，冰冷的枪管擦过发间流下的汗水，顶在他汗涔涔的额头上，举枪的人表情平静，手腕从未这样稳定过。

“干得好，干得好。”  
枭鼓掌的样子与他三十年来在观众席观赏演出时一般无二。弦一郎气息微弱，放弃了似的闭紧了眼，再又重新睁开：“……那个演员是你的人？”  
“啊，谁知道呢？”  
“你为什么要……背叛苇名组？”即使强自压抑，男人话中的怒意也快要炸开胸腔，“为什么要背叛爷爷？”  
“清醒点，小少爷，我不是苇名组的人，何来背叛之说？”枭的胡须抖动，留下一个又一个硕大的血脚印，“从小到大你都是这样，总以为要什么就有什么，万事都随心所愿，可要是没有一心，谁还会听你的话？”他转向正倒在地板上，举枪压制住对方的养子：“快动手，狼。若不是你优柔寡断，此刻我们已经在东京了。”  
有什么液体滑落下来，从一人的下颌滑落到到另一人的脸上，狼不得不使劲眨着眼，躲避可能会滴进眼眶的咸水滴。  
“我已经保证不会再对九郎出手，你还担心什么？”

“别犹豫了，狼，东西大战在即，葵组需要你这样的人才。”  
“不过你要是更喜欢西边也无妨……只要有九郎在手，两边我们都能讲价钱，再方便不过了。”  
咔哒一响，保险栓打开。水珠纷落如雨，这些日子雨带来的总是坏消息。  
若我是修罗，我现在应该让你的脑袋在我面前砰的炸开，红红白白的液体飞溅四散，在我们俩的胸前、腹部，流得到处都是。  
若我是恶鬼，就应该在你被电死之后，折断车附近的树枝盖在电线上，伪装成台风造成的意外，就像枭所谋划的那样。  
若我是饿狼，就应该由着你被毒死……  
然而我不是，我不过是同你一般的二流之人，终日东奔西走，为改变不可改变之事碰得满身创痍，头破血流，至死也不得方休。  
连眨四下左眼的意思是：“躲开店员的视线，不要恐慌。”

第一枪的目标是握枪的右手而非要害，子弹打碎了腕骨，养父魁梧的身形晃了一晃，伸手捂住伤处，像是强压住弯腰的冲动。  
“长本事了啊，狼……”  
弦一郎耳边被子弹擦伤了，气喘吁吁地伏在狼的胸前，压得后者胸口发闷。他刚才费了好大功夫才用牙齿和舌头拨动枪支的保险，牙龈的血混着唾沫流出嘴角。  
“不听为父的话了吗？真是心酸啊，明明已经忍耐你许久了……”  
枪管仍旧一动不动，这次狼连眼也不眨一下。那日高压线路连接的是他自己的车，若当时打开车门的是狼或九郎，又将如何？  
“你是什么时候开始怀疑的？”指缝中渗出的血滴滴答答地掉在地板上，枭的脚步有些不稳。  
“平田宅。”狼简短地答道。人人都说那场大火的原因是家电短路，可永真带来的警方记录显示在现场发现了电路被人动过手脚的痕迹，而平田宅的装修合同，署名是枭手下的建筑公司。  
“真可惜，我还以为地震后资料都不见了呢。”枭咂咂嘴，胡须也跟着一齐颤动。“开枪吧，狼，别犹豫！向苇名组邀功，也许他们还给你准备了个食盆——”  
砰！  
狼扣动了第二下扳机，彻底将枪从枭腿边打飞，子弹深深地嵌入了门廊的地板。即使胸口已经被弦一郎流下的血染红，狼的手腕也从来没有如此稳定过，准星慢慢地，慢慢地移动到养父的眉间。  
就在此时，隔间的纸门刷地拉开了。见到其中露出的身影，枭隐藏在眉毛之下的双目微微睁圆，他没有再犹豫，转身跑向庭院，魁梧的身形从来没有如此轻捷过，一跃而起攀上松枝，转瞬消失在高墙之外。

一期公演庆祝会暨大阪公演欢送会在宫崎地鸡炭火烧专门店举行，店主是宫崎监督的同乡，他一边敬酒，一边给大家发着日向夏柑橘和当地茶叶，并邀请大家去他的老家日南海岸*冲浪。  
吧台也坐得满满当当，身形高大的男人被迫挤在最里面的角落，结果没吃几口另一人插身过来，毫不客气地将他挤到了墙边。  
“……九郎呢？他怎么没来？”  
“去参加pmgo的线下活动了，你的小弟也在一起。”狼翻开桌上的菜单，“老板，来杯芋烧酒，‘黑雾岛’就行。”  
店里杯盏交错，食物的香气温暖诱人。弦一郎别扭地侧着身子，用一只手叉着烤鸡肉，时不时瞟一眼身边那人，盯着那人的喉结随着酒液落入食道上下滑动。  
“你爷爷是在装病。”  
“我知道。”  
“我养父跑了。”  
“……我知道，你当时怎么不开枪射他！”说起这件事苇名的少主人就气不打一处来。  
“没子弹了。”  
“爷爷的枪呢！”弦一郎怒目圆睁。  
“被你撞飞了。”狼老老实实承认。那日一心召见他的理由很简单，他记得老人坐在被榻上说了许多话，有些话他记得很清楚，有些话则像是夜风吹过成片的芦花，荡起几不可见的涟漪……最后老人枯瘦的手指握住他的手腕，诚恳道：“我那不成器的孙子就拜托你了。”  
狼没有回答，攥紧了老人的手臂向下一拉，躲过背后射来的第一枪。他的枪早在进宅邸时就被人收走，来不及做过多反应，拔出墙边装饰用的太刀，朝着纸门直刺过去，两手一同握住刀柄向左横斩。门后的悲鸣还未消失时，身后又传来了枪声，一心伏倒在床不知死活，被褥上渗出一滩血来，狼头皮轰地炸开，拔出刀撞撞跌跌朝床走去，蹲下身想要扶起老人。  
天井缝隙中发出一声轻响。说时迟，那时快，随着一声巨响被褥猛地炸裂，漫天飞舞的羽絮遮住了所有人的视线，紧接是第二枪，第三枪——在腿被打伤之前一心就摸到了枕头后的枪，直到天井上的暗杀者暴露了位置，老人在被褥之下将枪塞在狼的手里，枯瘦的手指与他一同扣动了扳机——直到天井后再没了声息，他才拄着刀大笑着站起来，笑声轰如雷霆，震得纸门都簌簌作响：“想杀我苇名的大天狗，还早了三百年！”  
隔间的门拉开，露出女医师浮着一层薄汗的脸，她抱着急救箱冲向她的患者，仿佛要用止血带将他裹成木乃伊。狼没有选择，只得跟着膝行过去，为一心系好兜裆布。

“对了，一心大人陪九郎去了警视厅，让他与西边断绝关系，放弃了包括继承权在内的一切权利。”  
“我知道，我知道，我知道！你倒是做了好人，我要怎么向组里交代！”弦一郎拍案而起，差点撞翻了餐盘。满场欢声笑语一时中断，所有人都抬起头好奇地看着他，弦一郎面上瞬间变成生肝串的颜色，愤慨、羞耻、酒精和别的什么东西混淆在一起，眉毛却没有像常年那般紧皱起来。他愤愤坐下身（桌子又是咣当一声响），举起杯子将烧酒一饮而尽，朝吧台里大喊道：“再来一杯！”  
奶茶店的鲜艳招牌和叽叽喳喳的女子高中生队伍浮现在脑海中。狼鼻腔一阵发痒，心道待会要点一碗解酒用的味噌汤了。

*日本可能没有这个电压规格，不……不要太在意（心虚地移开目光  
*宫崎监督其实是静冈县出身

==============================  
冷笑话一则  
屑：为什么要杀爷爷，回答我！  
狼：巴……  
屑：！！你居然还敢提——  
狼：巴基还活着  
屑：？？？


	3. 番外·箱庭之梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *惯例剧烈OOC警告
> 
> *现代AU设定，时期早于《二流之人》正文，为了逃避现实随便写的几百字熘肉段，CP是狼弦
> 
> *云玩家出没注意，bug漫山遍野，个人性癖爆发慎入，傻屌结局慎入

狼不得不提醒他，深色裤子上蹭了灰会很醒目的。  
弦一郎瞪了他一眼，用动作做出了回答。狼的腿一下就绷紧了，他能感觉到舌苔蹭过去的粗糙触感，再是舌苔下较为光滑的部分，滑腻腻的插着并不舒服，所以对方也放弃了，吐出来喘了几口气，先用唾液将自己的顶端润湿，再用两片唇裹住，让它搅动自己的齿周和唇。

狼低下头，确认了一下自己的内裤颜色。紫色的。他抬起一只手捂住脸检讨了半分钟，而那片紫色已经被弦一郎嘴角溢出的唾液洇湿了，弦一郎自发育期开始个头就如春天的竹子一样蹭蹭猛涨，四肢簌地拉长，没过几天就已经必须弯着腰穿过酒吧后门，狼感慨之余还有一丝莫名的骄傲，屁颠颠跟在身后的淤加美小鬼头也能长成这样的男子汉——而他口中的男子汉，现在正不顾脏兮兮的地面和满是油污的墙面，蜷缩起高大的身躯，跪在酒吧的后巷里为他口交。  
彼时凌晨四点半，他们刚赶走最后一波赖在店里的酒鬼，惯例回到后门去抽根烟，然后就稀里糊涂变成了现在这样。睾丸不客气地硬涨起来，便于跪在跟前的年轻人亲吻，来回吮吸两遍之后用手圈住了肉柱，虎口推磨着肉柱向前挤送，输精管也跟着变得敏感，切实感受到内里热液抗拒着管壁的压迫，叫嚣着要喷射而出。

怎么回事，难道我真的是gay嘛。狼的性格让他惯于将惊讶化为感慨，就像弦一郎差不多是反过来一样。后者已经重新舔到了顶端，龟头时不时碰到他的齿尖，除两只手继续缓慢地为他捋着之外，舌头像是无处安放似的，滑入了竿端的沟壑中，在口腔黏膜和器官之间的缝隙中抽动。

狼仰起头，腿根阵阵发麻。据他所知弦一郎还是童贞，于是说：“……是看AV学的吗？”  
腿根的麻木和快感瞬间烟消云散，狼忍不住叫出口来，闪电般捂住嘴巴。西装裤膝盖上早就沾满了灰尘，对方眼睛里的得意之色一闪而逝，用舌头揉过龟头上刚被咬出浅浅齿痕的地方，小口小口的吸啜、亲吻，制造刺激。  
……那AV好像还是自己跟他一起看的。狼越来越想不通，就跟自己的性器已经在年轻人不甚熟练的舔舐下越涨越大一样。他想从裤袋里摸根烟，却发现自己下体凉嗖嗖的，裤子被完全扯了下去。天色已经亮了，小巷的其他方向传来隐约的人声和叫骂，一只脑袋尖尖的老鼠从垃圾袋里站起来看着他们，你妈的，为什么！  
他并不担心被人看到，从小到大他身边什么都有，现在弦一郎所做之事在这条街上也并非罕见。只是他不明白，弦一郎究竟是恋慕于他，还是习惯了他的陪伴，而将这习惯称之为恋心？  
无论是哪一方都不好，狼将涌上来的快感隔在脑门之外，拼命思索着。脑袋里在想些乱七八糟的事情，身体却老老实实地遵从欲望，伸长的阴茎被引诱着擦过舌根，碰上了喉间的肉垂，深深埋进了柔软的喉管中，紧紧压榨着他最敏感之处。  
狼倒抽一口气，空着的手不知道干什么好，只得插入那人发间。他发觉自己似乎是初次凝视弦一郎的眼睛，那双眼睛偶尔微微闭上，再又张开，张开后里面就蒙了一层雾。即便在白昼的天光之下，那双瞳孔所映照出的也是刀刃被月光照亮的冷淡颜色，从自己见到他的第一天起，就从未改变过。  
——等等，我莫不是对未成年人出手了吧。狼一惊，浑身上下都冒出细汗，然后记起上个月已经为弦一郎庆祝过成年的生日，自己还送了一条领带作为礼物，才松了口气。那天晚上大伙几个打算凑钱请他去歌舞伎町见见世面，结果弦一郎没多久就喝得酩酊大醉，眼看已经硬不起来了，只得作罢——  
哎，原来如此吗。狼一时陷入了说不清道不明的复杂感觉之中，身体靠着墙往下滑了一寸，那人居然也跟着垂下头追过去，柔软的喉管和会厌挤着他，像是要从男人纠结成一团的思绪里，将情欲一缕缕挤出来。  
“唔、唔……”  
短暂的、被刻意抑制过的气音，毕竟要像AV女优那样舔得啧啧有声也需要练习。照理说跪在肮脏的小巷中吮吸男人的阴茎，本身就是令人痛苦之事，特别是对弦一郎这种毫无经验的新手来说。可狼似乎有种错觉，正在他手掌环绕之间的那双总是蹙起的眉毛，居然稍微有些放松下来。  
还是说这个世界、这片天空本身就让他痛苦不已，只有在他和狼做这种事的时候，反倒能够忘却一二呢。

这孩子是个欲念过深之人，狼想道，恐怕会如道成寺的清姬公主，八百屋的阿七，恋情终究化为雷霆化为焚身之火。想是这么想，可弦一郎已经伏在了他的两腿间，抓住他的大腿，汗水流下他的面庞，在下颌汇聚成一滴，他下意识抬起手去擦，狼先一步为他拂去了。  
终究是同一姿势维持得太久，发根已被汗液浸透，下肢也开始颤抖起来。狼下意识地低头，才发现对方正大张着腿，西装裤间鼓鼓囊囊的一块很是醒目，他一边为自己口交，一边用胯摩擦着自己的小腿和鞋面，裹着肉柱的嘴唇变成了好看的鲜红色，跟应召女郎那做作的色泽不同，那是被情欲的热度浸泡出的颜色，几乎要滴落下来，眉间的尖锐和阴沉也无影无踪，只留下恳求和汗津津的欲望。  
脑子里嗡嗡一响，有什么东西融化成粘稠的液体。于是狼只好捧着他的后脑，用汗水润湿那焦枯的发根，同时将阴茎顶到深处，享受一段收缩和吞咽的蠕动；或是捏着他的耳垂，让他将整根吐出来，在他喘息的时候顶着他的面颊，对方潮红着脸，一边继续用手从根部套弄到顶端，一边用舌尖掏着马眼，想挖出更多的腺液；或是来回摆动着脑袋，模拟性器抽插的动作，这实在是太费气力了，狼不得不扶着他的颈椎骨，用手掌盖住他的双目，气息不稳地重复，弦一郎，弦一郎……  
他再度仰起头，越来越模糊的视野中，几只黑色的大鸟落在了电线上，又扑棱棱地飞走了。

那人终于没能忍住，从自己腿间滑下去，一手撑在地上，不住地咳嗽。狼回过神，赶紧将人扶起来，两人一同坐在地上，弦一郎顺势倒在他怀里，大口大口喘着气，嘴角挂着红红白白的液体——  
——等一下，红色是怎么回事。狼定睛一看，有些不知道该露出什么表情，忙推了推还靠在他胸前养神的人：“喂，你流鼻血了。”  
“……？！？”  
伸手在鼻子下一抹，弦一郎面上凶恶之色比往日更甚，伸手在西装口袋里乱摸起来。狼已经找到了自己的纸巾，递了过去，“又喝酒了吗？”  
“…………嗯。”  
几不可闻又不情不愿的回答。凶恶的神色里染上一层委屈，没喝酒我哪敢直接脱你的裤子！  
“……下次别这么干啦。”  
弦一郎恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，只是一手还捏着鼻子，显得有些滑稽。狼一愣，下意识地握住了对方的手腕。  
乱发下的面庞瞬间浮起一层更为明显的色泽，弦一郎急忙转过头去，可鼻孔下面的纸卷很快染成红色了，啪嗒掉下来，两人又手忙脚乱地去找纸巾和手帕。  
狼，下次来我公寓里……  
嗯。  
说好了，可别反悔啊……  
你不要再大早上喝酒了。  
……

满身尘土一脸血迹地回到店里，定食店老板娘又以为他俩在外面打架了，哂笑着劝了一句年轻人不要这么好勇斗狠惹是生非，不然往后想抽身也难云云，又接着回后厨了，只留下两个心怀鬼胎的年轻人嚼着嘴里的米粒，偶尔视线撞在一起就连忙岔开，仿佛刚才在小巷里是拔拳相向，打得不可开交一般。

END.


End file.
